Wherever You Will Go
by drgemini24
Summary: Leo has to leave Piper, but if he could, he would leave with her… only, the choice isn’t his. Lyrics featured are the Calling’s Wherever You Will Go.


_**Summary: **__Songfic. Leo has to leave Piper, but if he could, he would leave with her… only, the choice isn't his. Lyrics featured are the Calling's Wherever You Will Go.  
__**A/N:**__ Been thinking of this song lately, and it struck me when I thought of Piper and Leo having to part ways in Oh my Goddess! Part II, and how the song kind of captures everything about that scene._

_--------------------_

"_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a greater wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own."_

Leo stood in front of Piper as she cried. They had to part ways, their path forking at this point in time. He knew that she needed support, and also knew that her sisters were capable of giving that support, almost. She needed a rock, to bear the pain and stress that she carried from the duties thrust upon her. Would she able to make it on her own? She would be able to, eventually, but the pain she now felt as their separation loomed, was too much to fade through time. She needed love too.__

"If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go…"

Oh, if this promotion was his choice, he would give it all up just for her, and go home with her, back to the Halliwell Manor, with his son, sisters-in-law, and once more protect innocents. He could do so much more from his new position, but if it meant that he wouldn't be able to be there for her, be there for their son properly, then he would go, but he couldn't. It wasn't his choice. Destiny was one cruel, cruel trickster when it came down to it.__

"And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
If a greater wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Well then I hope there's someone out there  
who can bring me back to you…"

A constant in their relationship was that they always made it back to each other. Perhaps he could watch over her more than he could if he was human again. But it wouldn't be the same, for either of them. He knew that the Halliwell sisters already had big challenges to face on their path with their new Whitelighter, but it wasn't his destiny to join them just yet, not yet, but one day…__

"If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go…"

To hell with it, he thought, but the familiar chiming noise that he heard when either his charges were in danger, or the Elders were calling him, sounded in his ear, a gentle but firm reminder of who he was now, that there was no turning back – this was his path now, to be separated from his wife and family, perhaps forever.__

"Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love…"

If only he could give her some of the hope that he forced himself to feel. He knew that she would have to love their son for the both of them – human love that he was now incapable of giving. One of the most powerful beings in the magical world, and yet he was incapable of loving like a human, the multi-faceted, complex love given by a parent to their child.

For her to love again with such depth of feeling, he had to release her of the burden that she carried, but she didn't want to forget. She doesn't want the eerily peaceful quietness to replace the feelings of pain and loss that remind her all too well that she is human despite her magical heritage.__

"I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time…"

He would always be a part of her, no matter what happened. A physical reminder would be their son, but a spiritual reminder would be in her heart, her mind, and every time that she and her sisters saved the world by vanquishing the demons and warlocks that preyed on innocents.__

"If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go…"

If only the choice was his to leave or to stay…__

"If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go…"

If he could turn back time, would he stop the events that led him to this impasse? What if it meant that he had to take her love from his life? Her unconditional love had elevated him to this new status, but without it, he would be nothing, still considered an outcast by the Elders. But if he could turn back time, he would relive the years that he had spent with her, cherishing them with a new perception of what he had now lost.


End file.
